<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Letters of Recommendation by islandsurfer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582407">Letters of Recommendation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/islandsurfer/pseuds/islandsurfer'>islandsurfer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:26:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/islandsurfer/pseuds/islandsurfer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Headmistress McGonagall is in need of a new Care of Magical Creatures professor. She doesn't have to look for long.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Letters of Recommendation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first fic I've posted in a very long time (I've honestly lost track), but I really wanted to share this one. Just simple and fun and something I couldn't get out of my head. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Headmistress Minerva McGonagall narrowed her eyes at the pile of letters in front of her. After the hubbub and general chaos that had already occurred that morning, the letters were a mere formality. She had to admit, though, that she was curious who Charlie Weasley could possibly have garnered recommendation letters from.</p>
<p>She had been dreading the day she would have to conduct a search for a new Care of Magical Creatures professor. As trying as he could be, Hagrid was passionate about his job and genuinely enjoyed working with the students. And the students, in turn, had become accustomed to a hands-on experience with the creatures. It would be incredibly difficult to find someone with that same enthusiasm and… innocent curiosity that would allow them to approach a hippogriff the same way they would a three-pound kitten.</p>
<p>The moment the second eldest Weasley boy flew onto the Hogwarts grounds riding a dragon, however, she knew she’d found Hagrid’s successor.</p>
<p>Charlie tended to be overlooked in favor of his siblings, but that was only because he had gone abroad to continue his studies (dragons - of all things). He was no less attractive than Bill. No less intelligent than Percy. No less of a prankster than Fred and George. No less loyal than Ron. And certainly no less brave (or reckless) than Ginny.</p>
<p>He would do the job well, but what a handful that boy was. She could remember his antics all too well among those of his siblings. Camping in the Owlery, the Forbidden Forest, and the thestral stables just to spend time with the animals. Almost drowning trying to speak to the mermaids. And again trying to befriend the Giant Squid. The boy who had no problem leaving an unchained dragon in the middle of the grounds and marching his way up to the Headmistress’ office while everyone gawked at him….</p>
<p>Charlie had beamed at her as he handed over the letters. “I hear you’re looking for a new Care of Magical Creatures professor,” he’d said.</p>
<p>“I was not aware that that was public knowledge yet, Mr. Weasley.”</p>
<p>He shrugged and smirked. “I know some people.”</p>
<p>She had needed a moment to herself after he left.</p>
<p>But she would be remiss if she didn’t actually read through the letters.</p>
<p>What she found surprised and delighted her. She had expected the letter from Harry, always willing to help out his family (“Charlie loves magical creatures as much as Hagrid. He’d be a brilliant professor”). Even the letter from Hermione, always formal and precise in her role as Minister, was no shock (“Charlie is incredibly knowledgeable regarding magical creatures. Although his studies focused on dragons, both the care and nature of them, he has acquired a wide range of useful information about all kinds of creatures. I am pleased that he wishes to teach and pass along what he knows to future Hogwarts students”).</p>
<p>No, the surprises lay further into the pile. Oliver Wood, currently a commentator for Puddlemere United and spending quite a bit of time in the spotlight, made his voice known, however unhelpful it may be (“Charlie was the best Seeker the Gryffindor Quidditch team ever had - excluding Harry Potter, of course. I nominate Charlie Weasley”). Professor Longbottom, having settled into himself and his standing as an expert Herbologist, included a note as well (“Were it not for Charlie, I wouldn’t have nearly the same amount of connections within the mermaid community. He has been a major help gathering information about aquatic plants and how other creatures use them. Having him here at Hogwarts would be a pleasure, if not very convenient for research purposes”). Flitwick and other professors included short notes about his qualifications and their own tales of his time at Hogwarts.</p>
<p>One envelope really stood out. Luna Lovegood. Well, Luna Scamander now, McGonagall supposed. The unique girl she remembered had gone on to become an incredible naturalist, and had apparently worked with Charlie on a number of occasions. “I have also included some notes from my family,” she wrote.</p>
<p>McGonagall looked at the next piece of parchment to see two short notes written entirely in crayon. Lorcan and Lysander both wanted “Uncle Charlie” to teach them when they were finally old enough to go to Hogwarts. There was another under that from none other than Newt Scamander, wishing her well and providing further accolades for Charlie in his neat scrawl. Even if she hadn’t already made a decision, one does not ignore the opinion of the leading expert in a field.</p>
<p>The final letter, while not a surprise in itself, was another she could not ignore. Hagrid was personally recommending Charlie. “No one else will know how to take care of these creatures. Charlie raised my Norbert all these years and promised to bring him back. He’ll make you proud,” he wrote.</p>
<p>That certainly explained why the dragon currently snoring and creating a giant obstacle in the middle of the grounds seemed somewhat familiar.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The following morning, Professor McGonagall penned a simple response to Charlie Weasley.</p>
<p>
  <em> If you can promise to reduce the number of hospital wing visits that can be traced back to a Care of Magical Creatures lesson, the job is yours. </em>
</p>
<p>As soon as the owl flew off, she began planning her own retirement.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>